Nerves
by kadabrafreak890
Summary: Little Guy wasn't sure when his feelings for Dr. Kimishima changed, but they have, and he wants nothing more than to tell her how he feels. Too bad his nerves get the best of him. LGxKimishima oneshot/possibly more. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey TT fans. :) I'm sorry about not writing a TT fic in a while, and actually, I've been so busy that I haven't been able to write much of anything. But I'll try to get back on that.**

**This is a little different than my usual TT things, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. **

* * *

><p><strong>Nerves<strong>

Little Guy collapsed into his office chair and sighed. He and Dr. Kimishima had just come back from a crime scene—that just so happened to be on a beach. It had been windy as they inspected the scene, causing evidence to fly every which way, and Little Guy's face burned red with embarrassment when Dr. Kimishima ordered him to go fetch it.

Just thinking about it again made his cheeks flush.

As he and Dr. Kimishima crouched next to each other, dropping things into evidence bags, the wind drifted past them, Dr. Kimishima's cherry blossom perfume wafting up his nose and making him slightly lightheaded. Her hair blew across her face and made her scowl, handing Little Guy her notes so that she could tie up her hair properly. He watched her out of the corner of his eye—the way her delicate hands swiped up pieces of her beautiful silvery hair and pinned them back, the way the wrinkles in her shirt disappeared when she moved, the way her piercing blue eyes continued to scan the evidence as she fixed her hair—Little Guy couldn't help but stare.

"Agent," she said softly, dropping her arms to her sides once her hair was no longer interfering with her work. The FBI agent's heartbeat spiked—had she noticed him staring at her?

"Yes Doctor," he answered hesitantly, his eyes slowly moving up to meet hers.

"Please don't forget to send these to the lab once we get back." She stood up and dusted small bits of sand from her slacks. Little Guy swallowed hard and let out a soft sigh of relief.

"Of course Doctor."

Little Guy ran a hand through his messy blonde locks, his hand getting caught in the snarls. He scowled and reached his other hand to his hair to attempt to untangle his other.

"Need some help Little Guy?" He jumped, startled, when he heard Dr. Kimishima's voice behind him. With a smile on her face, though Little Guy couldn't see it, she began to unknot his fingers from his hair. The FBI agent let his free hand drop as he allowed his boss to help.

As soon as Little Guy had been appointed as Dr. Kimishima's liaison, he felt something was different. During his Delphi days, he was the boss, and she was the one following his orders. She was just 'that doctor' that always followed him around, and nothing more.

Now things were different.

Every time he was around her, his heart would pound in his chest so hard, he thought that it might break right through his rib cage. His palms would get sweaty, he would stutter slightly, and he nearly passed out when he caught the wonderful scent of her cherry blossom perfume.

And more than anything, he wanted to tell her how he felt. He wanted to be able to wrap his arms around her waist and pull her close and press his lips to hers—he wanted to show her how much he loved her.

Unfortunately, his nerves would never allow him to do that.

"What did you do Agent? Put glue in your hair?" She chuckled quietly to herself and his cheeks tinted pink.

"N-no, of course not." He winced slightly as she tugged on his blonde locks a bit harder, murmuring an apology afterwards. After another five minutes, she finally got his hand dislodged from his hair and he breathed a sigh of relief—his arm was starting to get sore.

"You're welcome Little Guy." He turned in his chair to face Dr. Kimishima, who was sitting on the small couch in his office, her legs crossed and a slight smile on her face.

"Thank you," he muttered, his eyes flickering up to meet hers. She gave him a small nod in return and the room fell into silence once again. Unable to continue looking at the beautiful woman in front of him without doing something stupid, Little Guy's eyes dropped to his lap, his lips pressed tightly together. He could feel Dr. Kimishima's steady gaze on him, and he willed his cheeks not to heat up.

"Did you send the evidence to the lab?" Her voice filled the room and he looked up at her, an eyebrow raised.

"Hm? Oh, yes. I did." She stood up and walked over to him, leaning down and kissing his cheek, her lips lingering close to his ear.

"Thank you," she murmured, her warm breath on his neck. Little Guy swallowed hard and nodded, afraid of what he might say if he spoke. Dr. Kimishima straightened up and headed for the door, her liaison's eyes watching her all the while.

"Oh, and one more thing Little Guy." She stopped in the doorway, leaning against the frame, her head resting against it.

"Y-yes?"

"Alyssa wants you to come over this evening. She wants you to be there for our Friday movie night." Little Guy blinked a few times, his eyebrows pinned together. Was he imagining this? "You will be there, won't you?" He looked up at his boss, his hands shaking in his lap, and nodded, a goofy grin slowly spreading across his face. Dr. Kimishima smiled softly back at him, her normally piercing blue eyes calm and gentle.

"Seven pm sharp. And Alyssa likes Skittles as her movie snack." And with that, she turned on her heel and walked down the hall, leaving Little Guy alone once again. He breathed out a sigh and held up his shaking hands, staring at them.

Damn his nerves.

* * *

><p><strong>Leave me a review letting me know what you think. Also, I may write a few more chapters if you guys want. :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! Back again! I apologize for the long break in my postings. I've been very busy with school, college applications, and National Novel Writing Month. I'll try to write a little bit more, but I can't guarantee anything. **

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this! **

* * *

><p><strong>Nerves<strong>

**Chapter 2**

Little Guy stood in front of the shelves of multi-flavored and multi-colored candies, his eyes slightly narrowed and his eyebrows pinned together as he browsed them. Dr. Kimishima said that Alyssa like Skittles for her movie snack, but he couldn't show up without something for Dr. Kimishima as well.

Was she more of a chocolate candy or fruity candy person? His eyes settled on a pack of Starbursts and he tried to imagine her eating some of those.

No, definitely not. Chocolate it was. His eyes moved over to the shelf section with the chocolate, and again, he was faced with a decision. Milk chocolate? Dark chocolate? Chewy chocolate? White chocolate? Chocolate with peanut butter? He had never realized how difficult buying candy could get.

Little Guy ended up deciding on the dark chocolate—it seemed to fit her personality the best. Little Guy made his way towards the front of the grocery store, running into someone as he examined the nutritional facts on the back of the candies.

"Oh, sorry." He apologized, looking up at the person he had just bumped into—who happened to be Gabe.

"Well, what do you know?" Gabe commented with an eyebrow arched. "It's FBI guy. What are you doing here?" Little Guy held up the candy.

"Just…ah, satisfying my sweet tooth." Gabe eyed the movie box of Skittles and king sized bar of dark Hershey's chocolate.

"I never took you for a dark chocolate kind of guy."

"Learn something new every day, huh?" Little Guy gave him a small smile, but Gabe continued to look at him suspiciously. The FBI Agent was pretty sure that Gabe knew about his 'thing' for Dr. Kimishima—which is why he didn't tell him that he was having a movie 'date' with her and Alyssa. Gabe would never let him hear the end of it.

"What are you up to?" Little Guy asked, turning the attention away from himself.

"Smokes." Gabe answered simply as the two made their way up to an empty check-out line.

"Ah." Little Guy watched as Gabe pointed to a box of Camel's and pulled some bills out of his wallet, handing them to the cashier. The man behind the counter handed him his box of cigarettes and nodded a thanks, turning back to Little Guy.

"Well, enjoy your…candy."

"Uh…thanks." Gabe mumbled a half-hearted goodbye and the FBI Agent's eyes followed him as he left the store. He handed the candy to the cashier, tugging his leather wallet from his pocket.

Well, at least he hadn't run into Dr. Kimishima.

* * *

><p>Little Guy rang the doorbell to Dr. Kimishima's house with the Skittles and Hershey bar clenched tightly between his partially frostbitten fingers. He heard Alyssa's excited voice on the other end and the door swung open, Alyssa immediately bounding forward and enveloping Little Guy in a hug.<p>

"Little Guy!" She squealed happily, her cheek pressed to his clothed abs.

"Hi Alyssa." He hugged her back, laughing. "Where's Doctor…" He trailed off when he glanced up and Dr. Kimishima came into view. He had never seen her in anything but her usual work attire, so when she stood in the doorway wearing dark skinny jeans(which flattered her curves _very _nicely) and a tight, white partial sleeved shirt, he didn't know what to say.

"Um, hello Dr. Kimishima." He said after clearing his throat. Alyssa finally released him and tugged him inside, leaning all her weight against the front door to close it. He finally pulled his eyes away from his boss and knelt down to Alyssa's level. "I brought you something," he said, holding out the box of candy.  
>"Oo!" Alyssa cried, her eyes wide. "My favorite! Thank you!" She threw her arms around Little Guy's neck, hugging him, before taking the candy from his hands. "Hurry, the movie's about to start." And with that, she disappeared into the living room.<p>

Little Guy stood up and smiled at Dr. Kimishima. "I also brought you something." He handed her the dark chocolate bar and she took it, a warm smile on her face.

"Thank you Agent. How did you know this was my favorite?" Little Guy shrugged, his hands shoved deep into his pockets.

"Lucky guess."

"Come on," she said, tapping his upper arm with the chocolate bar. "Alyssa picked _The Incredibles_ and she'll rewind back to the very beginning if we miss one part."

* * *

><p>Little Guy wasn't paying attention to most of the movie to be honest. Nearly the entire time, he was trying to gather the courage to tell Dr. Kimishima how he felt. And of course, thinking about this made him nervous, and his palms started to sweat—wiping them on his pants did him no good.<p>

When the family entered action mode and the screen faded to black, names beginning to scroll across the screen, the FBI Agent decided that he would do it.

"I like you Dr. Kimishima." He blurted, his cheeks tinting pink. He directed his eyes to his shaking hands in his lap as he continued. "I don't know exactly when I started to have feelings for you, but you're an amazing woman. You're beautiful, smart, and you know how to take charge. And I…I just want to know if the way I'm feeling is mutual." He took a deep breath and exhaled, closing his eyes and waiting for her response. After a few moments, she still hadn't responded.

"Dr. Kimishima?" He looked over at her, and his mouth fell open a bit, his lips curling into a smile. Both Alyssa and Dr. Kimishima had fallen asleep, the older woman's arms wrapped around the eight year old who was sitting in her lap. Alyssa was leaned back against her adoptive mother's chest, and Dr. Kimishima's head was resting on her own shoulder.

Little Guy got up as quietly as he could and turned off the television, making his way over to the coat closet near the door, where he had seen a blanket stored at the top when he hung his coat up. Shaking it out, he draped it over the two sleeping females and smiled softly to himself. He left the living room again and as soon as he reached the front door, his legs gave out on him and he collapsed to the floor, his nerves finally catching up. He ran his shaking hands through his hair and tugged at the roots.

Maybe he was better off just keeping his feelings to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Leave a review and let me know what you think! :D<strong>


End file.
